Concordium Government
The Concordium Government is the bureaucracy that oversees the day-to-day affairs of the Imperium and its many worlds. The majority of the Government is headquartered on Imperia and operates from there. Representatives and special agents of the many agencies of the Government can be found on every member world of the Imperium. Structure Central Diplomatic Service Responsible for all diplomatic initiatives on behalf of the Realm, the dedicated officers of this organization are the representatives of the Concordium's interests to the other powers of the galaxy. Ministry of Defense Concordium Army Ground defense and combat forces of the Imperium. Consists of a variety of specialized troopers and ground and low-altitude combat vehicles. Concordium Marine Corps Elite troopers of the Imperium, specializing in rapid insertion combat assault, ship boarding operations and small-force defense and offensive operations. Concordium Navy The space-based forces of the Imperium military, consisting of ships as large as dreadnoughts and as small as corvettes. Charged with the defense of the worlds and spacelanes of Imperium territory. Ministry of Security Bureau of Counterintelligence Responsible for active internal security. Bureau of Analysis Data sifters and analysts, handling all available information to identify criminal and subversive operations and individuals. Office of Criminal Investigations Responsible for investigation of serious criminal activities. Imperial Customs Office Monitors all shipping in and out of Imperial ports to ensure no smuggling or contraband is being hauled. Ministry of Intelligence Directorate of Operations Active intelligence arm. Directorate of Strategic Actions Special operations branch of Intelligence. Directorate of Technical Services The technology, communications and technical specialists branch. Ministry of Finance Bureau of Census & Excise In charge of the Imperial Census and all demographical and geopolitical records, as well as handling citizen registry and IdentiCard services. Bureau of Sanctions Responsible for tax collections and setting the tax measures of the Imperium. Office of Budgetary Control Manages the Imperium's budget, finances and accounts. Ministry of Logistics Public Health Service Setting and enforcing Imperial standards for the operations of hospitals, clinics and doctor offices throughout the Realm. Bureau of Reclamations The arm of Imperial government responsible for monitoring natural resource extractions, licensing such operations, and regulating such works. Office of Imperial Records Maintains copies of all records considered of import to the Imperium. Board of Foodstuffs & Consumables Responsible for monitoring the usage, quality and safety of foods, medicines and other such substances. Ministry of Jurisprudence Parole Commission Reviews of prisoners in the Imperial corrections system, responsible for reviews of petitions for reprieve and appeal requests. Department of Corrections Responsible for the prisons and sanitariums of the Imperium. Imperial Prosecution Service The prosecuting attorneys who represent the State and law in criminal cases. Ministry of Commerce Bureau of Securities & Exchange Monitoring the stock exchanges of the Imperium, and ensuring the fairness and equal enforcement of laws regulating trades and maintaining the Exchange List. Board of Trade Monitoring trade and commerce between the member worlds of the Imperium, responsible for moderating any disputes and collaborating with member worlds to ensure supply and demand is as balanced as possible in critical areas. Interstellar Commerce Authority Negotiating and regulating authority for all trade and commerce the Imperium engages in with other star nations. Category:Imperium Category:Imperium Government Category:Government & Politics